The present invention is directed to a helical ribbon made of a relatively thin resilient material, decorative elements formed from such ribbon, and a method manufacturing such ribbons and decorative elements.
Prior to the present invention, it was known to form helically coiled ribbons for use as decorative elements such as, Christmas tree ornaments, decorations for wrapped gifts, and streamers. Those prior helically coiled ribbons were typically formed from a straight length of foam polypropylene (xe2x80x9cFPPxe2x80x9d) or from an FPP laminate that was wrapped around a cylindrical member and heated to a temperature sufficient to cause the coiled shape to set in the ribbon. The process of thermosetting a helical coil into a section of ribbon was a time consuming, batch process which rendered the resultant coiled ribbon more costly than is desirable. Thus, there is a need for a less expensive method for manufacturing helically coiled ribbon.
A further difficulty with the prior thermosetting process was that it did not work very well with ribbons made from materials other than FPP, particularly ribbons that had metalized films, holographic images or other glossy surfaces. Such glossy finish ribbons are typically made from polyvinyl chloride (PVC), polyethylene terephtalate (PET), orientated polypropylene (OPP) or laminates thereof. The length of time the ribbon was thermoset and the temperature of the cylinder were critical parameters that had to be controlled within very narrow ranges for ribbons with glossy finishes. With those materials, the prior thermosetting process tends to dull the glossy surface of the material if the time or temperature parameters fall even slightly outside the critical range. Any significant dulling of the gloss of the material diminishes the attractiveness of the resulting coiled ribbon. In fact, it is generally recognized that enhancement of the reflective properties of coiled ribbon is a desirable goal. Accordingly, there is a further a need for a method ribbon is a desirable goal. Accordingly, there is a further a need for a method for forming coiled ribbons that will enhance, rather than dull the reflective properties of the surface of a glossy ribbon material.
The present invention is directed to a helical ribbon formed from a resilient ribbon having first and second surfaces and a length substantially greater than its width. A plurality of spaced-apart crimps extending across the width of the ribbon are formed in the first surface of said ribbon whereby the plurality of crimps cause the ribbon to curl back onto itself. Preferably, the crimps on the first surface of the ribbon cause the ribbon to bend in a manner which forms a plurality of flattened surfaces, or facets, on the outer, second surface of the ribbon. This faceted effect increases the reflective properties of the helical ribbon relative to an non-faceted helical ribbon. The resilient ribbon used to form the helical coil of the invention must be sufficiently rigid to take and hold a crimp rather than merely bending, yet be pliable enough that the process of forming the crimp does not cause the ribbon to break. Examples of resilient ribbons having the required properties include non-plasticized PVC, PET, acetate and PVC/OPP laminates. Ribbon made of FPP is not such a resilient ribbon material since it is not sufficiently rigid to hold crimps and, thus, cannot be coiled by the method of the present invention.
In another preferred embodiment of the invention, a decorative item is provided which includes (a) at least one helical ribbon having first and second surfaces, said at least one resilient ribbon having a length substantially in excess of its width; said first surface having a plurality of crimps spaced apart and extending across the width of the ribbon whereby said plurality of crimps cause the ribbon to bend into a helical structure and (b) a securing member having a loop portion to retain said at least one helical ribbon and having a fastening portion to affix said at least one helical ribbon to another structure. The decorative element is preferably formed of about six strands of helical ribbon of approximately fourteen inches in length. Preferably, the strands are gathered at their approximate mid-point by a securing member having a loop portion adapted to hold the strands. The other end of the securing member preferably has a fastening portion, such as a hook, which is adapted to hang the decorative item from a Christmas tree or other structure. Alternately, the decorative item may be used to decorate a wrapped package in which case, a different securing member is preferred. In such an embodiment of the invention, the securing member includes a loop portion formed by a staple and a fastening portion formed by a paperboard or similar backing material with an adhesive on its back surface to adhere it to a package or other substantially flat surface.
In a further preferred embodiment of the invention, an apparatus for forming a helical ribbon is disclosed including: a support for rotatably securing a web of ribbon material, a drive motor for passing the ribbon through the apparatus and a crimping assembly operatively attached to said drive motor. The crimping assembly preferably includes a crimping die and a resilient roller mounted coaxially adjacent one another. If desired, the apparatus may include a station for slitting the web into a plurality of ribbons and/or a cutting station for cutting the resulting helically curled ribbons to a desired length. The drive motor may be operatively attached to either the crimping die or the resilient roller to rotate it to pass the ribbon material through the crimping assembly.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method for forming the helical ribbon of the invention is provided. The method includes the steps of passing a resilient ribbon having a length and width to a crimping station; forming a plurality of crimps in a first surface of said resilient ribbon which extends across the width of said resilient ribbon whereby said plurality of crimps causes the resilient ribbon to curl into a helical ribbon. Optionally, the resilient ribbon may be cut to a desired length.
In another embodiment of the invention, a method of forming a decorative item is disclosed which includes the steps of feeding at least one resilient ribbon having a length and width to a crimping station; forming a plurality of crimps on a first surface of said at least one resilient ribbon which extends substantially across the width of said resilient ribbon whereby said crimps cause said at least one resilient ribbon to curl into at least one helical ribbon structure; cutting said at least one helical ribbon structure to a desired length; securing said at least one ribbon structures with a loop.